


There Never Was A Better Love

by HootHalycon



Category: The Dragon Prince (Cartoon)
Genre: Bathing/Washing, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Soft Husbands, this is just them being soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-29
Updated: 2019-11-29
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:49:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,068
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21607078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HootHalycon/pseuds/HootHalycon
Summary: A glimpse of a soft moment between Runaan and Ethari
Relationships: Runaan/Ethari (The Dragon Prince), Runaan/Tinker | Necklace Elf (The Dragon Prince)
Comments: 15
Kudos: 235





	There Never Was A Better Love

**Author's Note:**

  * For [AvatarKitten](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AvatarKitten/gifts).



> what did u all think of s3?

Runaan leaned into Ethari’s chest with a satisfying sigh, feeling his shoulder blades meet the expanse of his husband’s broad chest; a joyful, wonderful feeling he never grew tired of. The warm water they were enveloped in calmed his every sense, allowing him to fully savour this precious moment. 

The other elf’s arms looped around Runaan’s middle, nuzzling into his neck and shoulder as he pressed kisses there. 

“Shouldn’t you save that for when I’m actually clean? Am I so irresistible?” he teased, scrunching his nose in false disgust. 

Ethari rolled his eyes playfully. “Oh, sorry, I guess I got caught up in my overwhelmingly dreamy feelings for you. My mistake.”

Runaan chuckled quietly, delighting in the simple banter he and his partner shared. Their teasing seemed to get better as their time together grew, as their adoration and fondness seemed to exceed what they both thought possible.

The two washed themselves in silence, exchanging a few flirty glances and winks as they did so, causing the other to pretend to shy away and be surprised. After rinsing off, the taller moonshadow elf leaned into Ethari once more, smiling shyly. Ethari laughed to himself, he knew what he meant. 

“Ok, dear.” he whispered, voice soft. 

He reached for the shampoo, delicately combing his fingers through his damp hair with the other. Leaning into his touch, Runaan felt his cheeks warm as he anticipated his husband’s next move. Having his hair washed by the other elf was something so intimate and special to both of them, and it made him feel loved and cared for. 

After pressing a small kiss to the tip of his horn, Ethari began to work the shampoo into the assassin’s hair, distributing it evenly before making his movements smaller and slower. He gently massaged into his head, making sure each strand was thoroughly cleaned. His hands, skilled and technical from years of crafting everything from simple jewelry to intricate weapons larger than himself, worked proficiently. His heart skipped as he felt his husband relax under his touch, something that never failed to spark a feeling of satisfaction and adoration within him. Knowing he was able to love and show his love for the other elf was something he never took for granted, as it was not easily attained. 

Runaan was naturally wary of trusting others, especially after going through some trauma and betrayals in his life. Ethari understood his hesitant nature, and was patient and thoughtful as their friendship began to grow into something more. He never forced him into anything he wasn't comfortable with, even if it was something as small as showing affection in public. The craftsman could recall the overwhelming joy he felt the first time the other elf had fallen asleep not only near him, but in his arms. It was a testament of just how much the assassin, who was conditioned to be on guard as a means of protecting himself, had grown to trust his boyfriend.

Runaan sighed, perfectly content under Ethari's careful, loving touch. His eyes closed as he savoured the feeling, holding it close and cherishing it, just as he did with any moment or trinket his partner shared with him. Time with his beloved husband was never to be wasted or disregarded, as he truly respected their bond, not to mention the impermanence his career instilled upon his life. The assassin felt himself almost drift off as the other elf pampered him; his gentle and kind nature soothed him more than anything else could. 

Ethari moved his attention towards the hair that cascaded down the moonshadow elf's back; a stunning, silky feature of his that the assassin had dedicated many years into growing. He weaved his fingers in and out of the tresses, keeping his touch light and calming. The craftsman continued down the length of his hair until he reached the end, as he began to rinse the shampoo away. 

Making sure his husband’s hair was completely suds free, he leaned forward, embracing him once more. “All done.” he announced, whispering into the purple marking that creeped over Runaan’s shoulder. He inched closer, pressing his face into the crook of his neck, allowing his eyes to close as he held him close. They stayed this way for a few moments before Ethari noticed the almost too peaceful state of his husband’s breathing, deep and steady. Opening his eyes, a smile flashed across his face as he peered over at Runaan, who was on the brink of slumber. Stifling a laugh, the other moonshadow gently shook the other.

“Hey, wake up.” Ethari murmured, tucking the newly cleaned white strands of hair behind Runaan’s ear. 

His bright blue eyes blinked open, confused for a second before remembering where he was; face softening once again. A blush came over his cheeks, a faint pink-ish purple-ish colour, embarrassed at having dozed off before he resigned himself to a firm pout. 

“Technically, I didn’t fall asleep.” he huffed, expression indignant as he stood his ground. Ethari only raised his eyebrows skeptically, causing the other elf to glare. “I wouldn’t be so quick to judge if I was in your position. I haven’t done your hair yet.”

The craftsman laughed again. “We both know you can’t resist showering me with affection, my love.” 

Runaan only looked away, still pouting. Ethari smiled, leaning forward to press a short kiss to the assassin’s cheek, causing his face to grow warm again.

“Okay fine,” the moonshadow elf pacified. “Turn around, you’ve earned it.”

Ethari did as instructed, pressing his back against his husband’s front. Tangling his fingers in his short white hair, Runaan gently scrubbed the shampoo in, remaining soft and gentle. He softly dragged his nails across his scalp, lightly brushing against his head. As his touch grazed over his temples, he applied light pressure there, feeling satisfied as he heard his husband inhale peacefully. He repeated this multiple times until he saw fit, before smoothing his bangs back and kissing his forehead sweetly. After rinsing his hair, the other elf turned to him.

"You make me feel bad," he joked, gaze soft and tranquil from his haze. "You go above and beyond." 

Runaan laughed. "My love, you know you do the same for me, too." the craftsman scrunched his face before inching closer, pressing his face into the other's neck, feeling complete as he felt the assassin’s arms wrap around him.

**Author's Note:**

> you can find me on twitter @ hesbianamaya if you'd like :)


End file.
